A Reunion To Remember
by luckybear101
Summary: Years after graduating from Yale, Rory finds herself in Philadelphia for a new job. What will happen between her and Jess now?


A/N: Some notes about setting and stuff: It is a couple of years since Rory graduated from Yale, and she has found herself working at a local paper in Philadelphia. This takes place in her new apartment about a week or so after she moved in. Upon running into each other a few days before, Jess comes to her apartment in the middle of the night and one thing leads to another.

**A Reunion To Remember:**

**Rory walked across her new apartment to answer the door. She had been violently woken up by someone pounding on her front door even though it was only four in the morning. To make matters worse, she was not a morning person at all. She wrenched the door open and was surprised to find herself face to face with Jess. "What are you doing here?" she asked. She had been trying her best not to see him since she got into town. They had run into each other once, but she didn't figure he would come over at four in the morning. Why would he be here at her apartment so early? How did he even discover where her apartment was?**

"**I was hoping that we could talk," Jess said looking around him as if he was afraid that someone might be watching out their window. Not that anyone would have known who they were anyway.**

**Rory stepped aside not exactly happy about the prospect of talking to him. It was one thing to see him out and about, but to have him show up at her apartment at four in the morning was not exactly what she had had in mind when she thought about living in Philadelphia. She had thought that he might want to be friends or something, but not that he would show up at her apartment at all hours of the night.. That way she only had to deal with him for short amounts of time, and it would be less weird to have him in her life again. It was nice to get to see him no matter the circumstances, but now was not the time for him to come over. "Are you leaving or something?" she asked it occurring to her that he might have to travel or something for Truncheon.**

"**No. Why would you ask that? Can we turn a light on or something? It's really dark in here."**

**It took a moment for the questions to sink in. After a moment, Rory sighed reaching across him to flip the switch to turn the overhead light on. "Oh wow!" Jess said when the lights came on and her maze of books and boxes was revealed. "You know most people have bookshelves."**

"**So I'm told," Rory said shrugging. She led the way to the kitchen where they could sit down. "I just moved in, and I haven't had much time to unpack."**

**Jess tried his best to follow her through the maze. "How do you keep from knocking these over?" he asked sounding genuinely concerned.**

"**You get used to it," Rory said turning on the kitchen light and walking over to the stove. "I'm making tea. Do you want some?"**

"**Tea? Not coffee?" Jess asked teasingly.**

"**I plan on going back to sleep, so no."**

**Jess nodded. "Who says this is supposed to be a short chat?" he asked peeling his jacket off. "And since when does wanting to go back to sleep keep you from drinking coffee?"**

**Rory chuckled in a dry sort of way not really sure how she was supposed to respond to that. She went about getting her tea ready wanting to delay the point when she had to sit across from him at the kitchen table and talk. Finally there was no avoiding it. She walked over and sat down not quite looking at him. "So, you wanted to talk?" she asked blowing on her tea to cool it down.**

"**Well, like I said when we last saw each other, I thought we could try to be friends," Jess said becoming very interested in his hands.**

"**You came over here at four in the morning to tell me that you think we should be friends?" Rory asked a little louder than she had intended.**

"**Aren't you going to wake Lane up?" Jess whispered looking around as if he expected Lane to appear suddenly.**

"**She's not here," Rory said not really in the mood to discuss how he knew that Lane had helped her move her stuff into the apartment. "She's married with two kids; she can't really stay away from home for very long. She was just helping me move my stuff."**

**Jess nodded. It seemed to make him even more nervous that they were alone. "Is there anything else?" he asked her suddenly.**

"**You do realize that you came over to my house saying that you wanted to talk, right? I wasn't the one who woke you up."**

**Jess shifted nervously in his seat. "Maybe I just wanted to see you," he mumbled shrugging.**

**Rory chuckled. "You saw me like two days ago."**

"**I know that," Jess said. "Don't you think I know that? I just, I thought about what it would be like to see you again, I mean after the last time, and I finally did and it was strange."**

"**We were in the middle of a grocery store in a city that you have lived in for years, and I just now moved to. I think it is supposed to be a little strange to suddenly discover that an ex- an old friend is living in the same city as you," she said seriously.**

"**No, I mean, I thought that you wouldn't want to talk to me. And then you come up to me and talk to me like you're afraid I'm going to bite your head off. I feel… well to be honest, I have no idea how I feel."**

**Rory looked at him in an understanding kind of way. "You feel like everything is messed up?" she asked smiling sadly.**

**Jess nodded. "I'm sorry about what happened at the open house all those years ago," he said smiling sadly.**

"**I don't really think that it was your fault. There are lots of things that are your fault, but that wasn't really one of them."**

**Jess nodded as if there was nothing that he could think to say. The pair of them sat in silence for a moment. "I missed you," Jess said suddenly.**

"**I missed you too," Rory said not really sure what else to say. She had missed him. There was just always something there between them that she had missed with him gone.**

"**Can I asked you a question?" Jess asked smiling in a mischievous way. "Why did you stop writing?"**

**Rory paused suddenly trying to think about the best way to answer that. "I don't know what you mean," she lied after a moment.**

"**Oh you know exactly what I mean," Jess told her. "After I came and saw you at you grandparents' we were writing back and forth, but after you came to the open house you stopped writing all together."**

"**So, tell me, since you tried to bang down my door at four in the morning, what is your life like?" Rory asked completely avoiding the conversation.**

"**There isn't really much to tell. I live a very boring life," Jess said.**

"**You mean when you aren't writing novels?" Rory asked pointedly.**

"**I'm not that great of a writer," Jess responded.**

**They fell back into an uneasy silence. "You really came all the way over here just because?" Rory asked suddenly.**

"**Doesn't sound like me?" Jess asked in an innocent voice that immediately got Rory's attention.**

"**Why did you really come over at four in the morning?"**

"**You keep stressing that it is four in the morning," Jess said evasively.**

"**That's because it's so early the Sun isn't up yet! You know I don't do well with mornings."**

"**You know what they say," Jess responded shrugging, "the early bird gets the worm."**

"**Yes, but the second mouse gets the cheese," Rory responded in a mock sage voice.**

**Jess sputtered not quite sure that there was a proper response to that. "You're a strange person," he finally said.**

"**Come on," Rory said teasingly, "you know you still love me!"**

"**Yeah. I do," Jess said picking at a scratch on her kitchen table.**

**Rory said nothing not really knowing what he wanted her to say. She eventually came up with, "You do know that I'm in a relationship, right?"**

"**She says as if it stopped me before."**

"**I'm being serious Dodger," Rory said in her best don't mess with me voice.**

"**I almost believed you," Jess said looking as if he was up to something.**

**Rory shook her head leaning back in her chair. "I'm happy with Ben," she said not exactly being truthful.**

"**And yet you moved to a different city than him."**

**Rory rolled her eyes. "I don't know that I'm ready to yet. We are doing good though, and I don't appreciate you trying to make it out that just because we have a long distance relationship that it is any less valid than my relationship with Dean was."**

"**Is that the case?" Jess asked not believing her in the slightest.**

"**You don't believe me?" Rory asked defensive once again.**

"**I said nothing about not believing you. I just think that Dean is probably not the best example to use when talking about valid relationships!"**

"**Just because you don't actually see our relationship as valid does not mean that it wasn't," Rory shor back defensive.**

"**Tell me," Jess asked, "if you could do anything in this moment, what would it be?" Rory opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "That is my point; you can't even say what you want to do because you're afraid it might hurt someone else."**

"**I'm not all that concerned with hurting you actually," Rory said, back to her playful self. She leaned forward as she said it looking just as ornery as him.**

"**Who says I meant me?" Jess asked leaning forward as well. "I was talking about your boyfriend that isn't even here. In fact, I don't believe this guy is real."**

**Rory looked as if she was going to respond to him when he leaned the rest of the way forward and kissed her. Surprised Rory sank into the lip-lock with no effort at all. Then realizing what was happening she pulled away and slapped him. "Out! Get out!" she said standing up and pointing toward the door.**

**Jess stood up and walked around the table to stand right in front of her. "Do you really want me to go?" he asked. Of course she didn't! Rory opened her mouth to speak, to lie to him like she had never lied to him before, but nothing came out. "Huh, Rory? You want me to go?" he asked kissing her again. Oh how wet she was just from his kiss!**

**Rory sank into his arms deepening their kiss. It was easy, kissing him. It was just like it used to be. When she kissed him it was like the whole world righted itself once again. Even when she didn't know that there was something out of balance, kissing him put everything back to what it should be. It put everything into perspective. All she ever wanted to do in that moment was stand there in his arms kissing him. Trying to keep some control over the situation, Rory pulled away suddenly. Jess went to kiss her again, but she held out a hand to stop him. "I need…" she started only to be cut off.**

**Jess, having been stopped from kissing her again, began to kiss his way down her neck. Rory bit her lip as she backed into the table they had just been sitting at. "Think," she panted as he ran his hands up and down her sides. It was hard to think when all she wanted was his cock inside her!**

"**What was that?" he whispered teasingly in her ear before he went back to kissing her neck.**

"**I need…" Rory tried to say again as his hands crept over her breasts. She could feel a jolt somewhere near her midriff as he ran his fingers over her nipples. "Doing?" she moaned as he pinched her nipples through her shirt. "What are we…" she trailed off.**

**Jess chuckled mischievously as he made his way back to her mouth. He pulled her into a deep kiss as he continued to play with her boobs. He could feel them bounce a little in his hands as her breathing increased. The feel of her tits in his hands without a bra to keep them from bouncing up and down was almost too much for Jess as it was. He needed to get his dick inside her soon. "What are we doing?" Rory asked pulling away suddenly.**

"**I'm trying to have sex with you," Jess said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

**Rory looked like she was about to object just before he engulfed her in another kiss. She sank back into her blissful stupor pulling him closer to where she stood against the kitchen table. Oh how she wanted him to touch her.**

**Jess ran his fingers over her nipples again causing her to jerk against him a little. Wanting to push things further before she could object, he ran one of his hands down her lower stomach. Even through her shirt it tickled to have him run his hand there. Jess kept going running his hand over her most sensitive area through her pants. It was very light, but he came back and did it again and again causing Rory to feel like her stomach was dropping out.**

**Jess reached between them and untied the string of her pajama pants. Before she could protest, not that she was going to, he reached into them heading immediately to the place he had been only moments before. This time when he ran a finger along her pussy through her underwear he could feel her better. Rory instinctually spread her legs a little further apart to give him better access.**

**Jess pulled away from their kiss returning back to her neck. Rory threw her head back feeling like she was going to explode any moment now. Slowly, Jess made his way down to her breasts. Continuing to run a finger up and down the place he so wanted to explore, Jess pushed her t-shirt up with his free hand latching his mouth onto one of her nipples. Rory ran her fingers through his hair as his tongue lavished her nipple.**

**Teasingly he dipped a finger into the side of her panties. Rory moaned throwing her head back. Jess smiled against her breast continuing his work. He moved his hand further up until he could feel the waistband of her panties. He stuck his hand into them making a beeline for her clit. He ran his fingers through her folds finding the sensitive nub. "You're really wet," he said pulling away from her nipple. "Have been being a bad girl without me?" he asked teasingly.**

**He attacked her lips again pushing her further against the table. Rory moaned against his mouth as he rubbed her clit. Jess made his way down to her opening inserting a finger inside her. Rory bucked against him feeling the pressure building up inside her. Jess rotated his finger inside her as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. Rory threw her head back breaking their kiss. She moaned loudly as she felt herself tightening hard. "That feels good," she moaned as he began to rub her clit a little faster. She could tell she was about to fall over the edge. She wriggled her ass against the table as he inserted another finger inside her. She moaned loudly as her orgasm overcame her.**

**She leaned back against the table until she was lying flat on her back. Jess rested his chin against her knee. "Good I take it?" he asked in a mock modest kind of voice.**

"**I just haven't had an orgasm like that in…" Rory trailed off. She always had those kind of orgasms with him where afterward she didn't want to move at all. She sighed heavily closing her eyes momentarily. Even thinking of him doing that wasn't as good as having him actually do it!**

**Jess ran his hands up and down her thighs as she began to get some of her strength back. "I missed you," he said, not for the first time.**

"**I missed you too," Rory mumbled back still not opening her eyes.**

"**No, I meant, I missed you," he said pointedly.**

**Rory opened her eyes and looked at him mischievously. "So did I."**

**Jess grinned at her in that way that always meant that he was up to something. "Do you know what I miss?" he asked in a very ornery kind of way. "I miss how good you taste!"**

**Before Rory could comment he reached up and began to work her pants and underwear down her thighs. "Not on the table," she said despite the fact that she lifted up for him to get the offending articles off of her ass.**

"**Yes on the table," he said discarding both pieces of clothing on the floor somewhere to his left. Rory started to argue, but Jess ran a finger along the very opening of her pussy causing her to shiver. "I want to get your dining room table all wet and dirty as I run my tongue up and down you until you scream and moan out of pleasure," he said pushing her legs apart.**

**Rory moaned loudly as Jess dove between her legs and ran his tongue along her clit. She reached down and grabbed a handful of his hair as he began to run his tongue up and down her pussy. She sighed contently causing Jess to stop for a moment and look up at her.**

**After a moment, Jess dove back between her legs running his tongue back over her clit. Rory ran her fingers through his hair as he began to pull her closer and closer to getting off again. She moaned loudly as she felt him hit just the right place. He ran his tongue over it and over it as she could feel herself hitting her climax and falling over the ledge. "Whoa!" she moaned hitting her head back against the table.**

**Jess kept going through her aftershocks. Rory lay there feeling very much like she was never going to move again. Jess placed his chin on her knee once more and looked down at her lying there so tired out from pleasure, frankly amused. Rory caught him watcher her and looked at him with an expression that was nothing if not embarrassed. "I don't see what the problem is," Jess said innocently. "I was always rather fond of the way you look right after you've gotten off!" She could tell he was sort of teasing her.**

**Rory jumped off the table looking just as mischievous as him. She reached up and pulled her shirt off and dropped it on the floor with the rest of her clothes. "Well," she said yawning and stretching in a very overly dramatic way, "I'm off to bed." She walked off in the direction of her bedroom completely naked.**

**Jess followed after her a moment later, kicking his shoes off on the way. She pulled him into a deep kiss the second he rounded the corner. They walked into her bedroom without breaking their embrace. Rory began removing his clothes the second Jess kicked her bedroom door shut.**

**They broke apart as Rory pulled his shirt over his head. They were immediately back to kissing. Not wanting to slow down, Rory unbuttoned and unzipped his pants pushing them down. "Wait!" Jess said pulling away suddenly. "Are you sure? We've done other stuff, but we've never really slept together before." Rory looked at him a little exasperated, and chuckling slightly Jess kicked his pants and socks off as the kissing increased in intensity.**

**Jess ran his hands over Rory's breasts as she ran her hand along his cock through his boxers. "Oh how I missed you," she moaned against his mouth as she freed his dick at last. Rory began to stroke him enjoying the feel of him in her hand.**

**Jess picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He set her down on her back and climbed on top of her. "Oh that feels so good," Rory moaned as he dipped inside her.**

**Jess's thrusts were slow causing her to groan in exasperation. He reached down and pulled her leg up to sit on top of his shoulder and began to drill her faster. "Shit you feel good!" he grunted speeding up even more.**

**Rory moaned loudly as he began pounding her full force. She was already on edge from her other orgasms. She could tell that he was really close too when he reached between them to rub her clit. She could feel herself starting to tighten around him. Jess slowed down for a moment enjoying the sensation of slowly pulling in and out of her when she was so tight. Before she could ask for more, he sped back up again until her moans were almost nonstop.**

**Rory could feel the tightening in her lower stomach that told her she was almost there. She was tightening and contracting to the point that it felt like she was milking his cock. As he pulled out of her it was like she was trying to pull every last trace of his seed out of him. He would push back in hard wanting to feel her so tight that it pulled and compressed his cock in a way that made him start to cum. Jess grunted suddenly, and she could feel as he began to spill into her. He rubbed her clit furiously and she began to fall over the edge herself moaning louder than she ever had before. Jess collapsed beside her on the bed, and they fell almost instantly into a deep sleep.**

**The sleep lasted not more than an hour though. Rory woke up and went to the bathroom. She couldn't believe how good it was that he had come over and gotten her off once more. Actually, three times more. All she knew was that it had been nice being with him even if it was more than a little wrong. **

**Rory had noticed, when she got up, that he wasn't in bed anymore, so she figured that he might have left. It was as she was walking to the bathroom that she noticed the kitchen light on. "Jess?" she asked not sure if she had accidentally left it on.**

"**I was just getting something to drink. Is that alright? I didn't want to wake you to ask," he responded coming to stand where she could see him. He was still completely naked and completely hard.**

"**It's fine," Rory told him feeling her walls getting slicker just at the sight of his erect shaft.**

**She walked to the bathroom, did her business, and returned to the bedroom to find he still had not returned. She was just about to go back to the kitchen when Jess suddenly came up behind her and grabbed her firmly. Rory could feel his erection pressing into her ass. "I feel a need to cum again," he grunted in her ear playfully, steering her toward the bed. "I wonder how you feel!"**

**Rory gasped suddenly as his hand made its way a little roughly through her folds. She was practically dripping at the way he was acting toward her at the moment. "You seemed to have gone and gotten all wet," he hissed at her. "You will have to be punished for that of course," he told her firmly bending her over the bed until her tits were squashed. Rory tried to keep from moaning as she felt him running his cock up and down her slick folds. She bit her lower lip as he practically threw his cock inside her. "Good girl!" he whispered to her as he began working himself in and out.**

**He was pushing himself in and out of her so quickly that Rory was sure that neither of them was going to last very long. "I want to feel you exploding around my cock as I drive it into you!" he barked at her in what she knew to be a playful way.**

**Rory could feel her orgasm hitting her just as he had wanted it too. She could feel herself getting his beautiful cock all nice and wet just like he had wanted. Just the way that he was rapidly drilling her was causing her to get all wound up again. "Yeah," Jess whispered leaning down in such a way that it drove him even further inside her, "you're a good little girl who likes to get me all wet and dirty!'**

**Rory nodded biting her lip to keep her moans in. How she wanted to get off around his cock once more! She could feel the tightening. "You are so good about milking me in just the right way," Jess grunted in her ear as he slowed down to a snail's pace.**

**He pulled himself out to the tip then dove back in to start all over again. The tugs and squeezes of her pussy were extra prolonged at this minimal speed. "I going to bust my load all up inside you!" he grunted as he felt himself reaching his peak.**

**Rory tried not to moan as she felt her own end coming fast. The prolonged thrusts were driving her up the wall. They fell into bliss together. How they ended up back on the bed and asleep they never knew. All they remember is waking up not an hour later both of them needing to be connected together again. Without even thinking Rory climbed onto Jess until she was wrapped around him to his base. "Oh how much I love having your cock inside me!" Rory moaned working herself up and down until she was sure she wasn't going to be able to stand it anymore.**

**She could feel him busting his load inside her once more wanting nothing more than to fuck him forever. Her own climax followed soon after causing Rory to moan loudly before collapsing beside Jess this time for the rest of the night. It was one hell of a reunion for both of them!**


End file.
